Enough
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Intimacy wasn't the most important aspect of a relationship, but right now, it was enough for Monroe and his girl. Rated for adult situations.


**Hey everyone! Until I can get my keyboard fixed, I'll be writing in a funky manner, seeing how my "I" button has broken off. Still, I'm doing what I can until then. **

**So, we didn't get our Revolution fix for this week, but I'll write this anyways! Post "Lovers' Quarrel".**

**I own nothing. **

_**Enough**_

Sex wasn't everything to Mandy, not nearly everything; there was so much more that she wanted out of her relationships. Before the Militia took her in as a captive, she generally stayed away from men altogether. The brunette had made one too many bad decisions about who she chose to be with. Of course, when she met her Sebby, all of that changed. She fell in love with the general and agreed to start this crazy relationship. Intimacy had been a big part of it, sure, but that wasn't all that existed in their relationship. Half of the time, all Bass wanted to do was be a big teddy bear for his girl. The only time sex became an everyday occurrence was when one, or both of them, were stressed out.

Unfortunately, now that Bass had a say so in the way things ran in the republic, Mandy rarely got to see him. And, whenever she did, he ended up either pushing her away, or crashing almost immediately. At least then she got to curl up with him…

After the latest time he stormed out on her, Bass didn't come back with sleep in mind. He had left her on their _two_-year anniversary, and felt terrible about it from the moment he walked away from her. When he went to question Rachel once again, he was in a hurry to get back. Her hesitance had never been more annoying.

By the time he _did _get back, though, Mandy had cried herself out. She was curled into herself as she lied on the bed that she and Monroe shared. The brunette's eyes stung from crying so much; Sebby couldn't see her like this, though. He wouldn't understand how much it hurt to love him. Even if she refused to leave him in the first place…

Bass came back to the room, his heart skipping a few beats as he saw Mandy drying her tears away. When their eyes met, the general just stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi, Mandy," he greeted her quietly.

The brunette looked up at her boyfriend, replying weakly, "is this the part where you tell me you're sorry, and you'll never do it again?"

General Monroe sat down next to her, smiling softly. "I never make promises that I cannot keep," he slipped his hand into her own, squeezing it gently.

Mandy sighed, tears welling up in her large brown eyes. "Sebby, what's going on with us?"

"We'll be fine, that much, I can promise you," Bass began, kissing the palm of her hand.

"How?" the brunette asked, inching closer to her boyfriend.

"Because I love you, that's how," the general didn't give his girlfriend any time at all to respond. He dropped her hand and brought both arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Bass knew that he didn't tell her that enough; in fact, it was a rare occasion that he told her that with words. He was more open with actions than he was words. Every time he kissed her, held her, even straddled her as they found their release together, he did it with the high hopes that it made her understand that he never wanted her to leave him.

Mandy eased herself on top of her boyfriend, her lips melding with his in a swift manner. She knew that their relationship needed work, but at least they were giving it their all. Intimacy wasn't the most important factor in a relationship, but right now, it was enough.

Monroe helped the brunette shimmy out of her pants, admiring the view as he slipped out of his own pants. He imagined what life would be like if the power ever came back on. Bass wanted to marry this girl one day, maybe raise a family. But he couldn't with the world the way it was now. She may not have known it now, but he bugged Rachel for the information about the blackout so that he and Mandy could have a normal, healthy relationship.

The brunette squeaked as her boyfriend flipped her onto her back and helped her out of the rest of her clothes, throwing them on the floor haphazardly. He hurriedly did the same with his and gently eased into her.

Mandy grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as they rocked back and forth, nothing but each other on their minds. If one of the troops decided to barge in on them, neither of them would pay much attention to it. She let out a sharp gasp as he crashed into her just a little harder. Monroe ducked down to kiss his girlfriend with a fiery passion to match their quick movements. His lips traveled down the side of her mouth, down to her neck, where he nuzzled her gently, despite the low groan that was escaping his lips.

The two flexed their hips a few more times, not quite ready to give up. Mandy caved first, her Sebby following that. The general pulled out and rested his forehead against his lover's, regaining proper breathing.

"I love you. And I'll tell you that 'till the end of time, if that's what it takes you make you stay with me. Sex or not," Monroe murmured into her neck, nibbling on it just a bit.

"I love you too, Sebastian," Mandy grasped both sides of her boyfriend's face, kissing him with all of her might. "And I'll stay with you for as long as you'll let me."

"Forever? How does forever sound?" Bass grinned down at his girl. General Monroe wasn't anywhere to be seen at that point. And that was what the brunette wanted to see.

Intimacy wasn't the most important aspect of a relationship, but for now, it was enough.

**Well, what'd ya think? You know what to do!**


End file.
